


3:15 PM

by e44



Series: ROLLCANDY [4]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, No Dialogue, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e44/pseuds/e44
Summary: Rollcake, as intense as he was with his work, sure loved to take naps.





	3:15 PM

At first it was kind of odd, but Cotton Candy was surprised at how quickly she got swept up by the routine of sleeping together.

Rollcake, as intense as he was with his work, sure loved to take naps.

Candy on the other hand, had never _ever_ taken a nap by choice.

They had to reach an agreement in this area before they even started dating.

At 3:15PM the room falls silent, the only sound the buzz from outside. Rollcake Cookie sighs as he lies down in the small bed and spares a hopeful glance towards Cotton Candy's desktop, where she was writing another letter.

The silent plea to come to him isn't lost on Cotton Candy, and she smiles before setting her pen in place.

She can't sleep, really. Her mind drifts _way too much_ for her to really doze off in the middle of the afternoon. But she'd never reject cuddling with him, of course. It's soft and warm and smells of caramel and she adores it . She's so helplessly in love that she doesn't mind spending two hours just tucked into Rollcake's embrace.

He holds strands of her curls like they're something delicate and ethereal, and sighs happily while touching their foreheads together. Candy closes her eyes and feels the warm air of his breath. She can't help but wrap her arms around his waist.

They quickly settle into position, because as soon as he finds a comfortable place, Rollcake is out.

Cotton Candy doesn't mind, she appreciates the small break from her work even though she can't sleep.

Nothing is going to take away this moment of peace, and Cotton Candy opens her eyes sometimes just to count the stars dusting her boyfriend's cheeks all over again.

Her heartbeat skips a bit, and she barely suppresses a giggle. Maybe nap time is becoming a favorite of hers too; right next to the times they share a kiss after not seeing each other for a long time.

Rollcake snores softly, and their legs mingle together in a mess of sheets. _It's cozy_.

She's already reciting in her head the next words for her next poem — _Caramel and whipped cream flavored_ — but instead of getting anxious about not being able to sit down and scribble already, she settles her heart in pace with Rollcake's breathing. Is slow and calming— everything he's not when he's awake.

There's gonna be time later, for now, she waits for him to come back Earth, and just in case, embraces him tighter.


End file.
